harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Queenie Goldstein
. As Queen is known to be younger, this places her earliest possible birthdate around June 1902, presuming Mrs Goldstein got pregnant again a month after having Porpentina (the soonest that is biologically possible) and had a normal nine-month gestation. United States of America |died= |blood= |marital= |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Strawberry Blonde |eyes=Greyish Green |skin=Light |hidef= |family=*Mrs Goldstein (mother) *Porpentina Scamander (sister) *Newt Scamander (brother-in-law) *At least one nephew or niece *Anthony Goldstein (distant relative)[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015 |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown length, wood and core |patronus= |hidea=hide |job=Desk job at the Magical Congress of the United States of America"[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/05/fantastic-beasts-queenie Fantastic Beasts reveals a new magical power]" at Entertainment Weekly |house= |loyalty= }} Queenie GoldsteinWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015 was an American witch."Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’" at Boston.com She was the younger sister of Porpentina Scamander neé Goldstein and the sister-in-law of Newt Scamander. Biography Early life Queenie was born somewhere in the United States of America in 1902 or later. She had at least one sibling, an older sister, Porpentina..@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter"Kate Upton, Saoirse Ronan, Dakota Fanning Eyed for J.K. Rowling’s ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Trilogy (Exclusive)" at The Wrap The sisters apparently lost their mother and father when they were young, as they were described as having "raised each other," an experience which lead to them sharing a very deep bond into adulthood.Behind-the-scenes video from the official account on Twitter They may have been of Jewish heritage.J. K. Rowling revealed in a tweet that Anthony Goldstein was Jewish. Since she has also confirmed that Anthony is distantly related to Porpentina and Queenie, it is possible that the sisters were Jewish as well. Both sisters attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.@emmalineonline1 Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses). by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Later life Queenie worked at the Magical Congress of the United States of America, having a menial desk job in the same department as her sister. In 1926,"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from Queenie was sharing an apartment in New York City with Porpentina,'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed when the pair were introduced to the soon to be famous British magizoologist and future author Newt Scamander. Porpentina eventually married Newt and moved with him to the United Kingdom. (real-world book)'' Personality and traits Queenie was a free-spirited, kind-hearted woman, and was noted for her beauty, being described as a "bombshell". She was skilled in the art of Legilimency. Behind the scenes *Alison Sudol is set to play the role of Queenie in the upcoming film trilogy Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."'Harry Potter" Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' to Star Singer-Songwriter Alison Sudol" at The Hollywood Reporter Appearances * Notes and references es:Queenie Goldstein fr:Queenie Goldstein pl:Queenie Goldstein ru:Куини Голдстейн Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Legilimens Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Category:Wizards